Different From Before
by Dr.Oreo92
Summary: The cast of RWBY are thrown through an emotional loop as they meet team JRLD! A group of close friends who are all different in their own way. This is a first for me, but I ask for a shot. Reviews welcome! (instant white rose) Rated M for swearing and eventual smut. Enjoy!
1. Royalty and a rose

Different From Before

A/N: this is my first fic and I got the idea to write one from reading a lot of them after the first volume. Flash-forward 2 weeks and I decided to write one. This story will have four OCs, but only one will be in the foreground and even he's bordering on a main character. They'll be there mostly for advice purposes and for relationships. So without further ado, the story…

Ruby walked out of professor port's class rushing slightly and blushing a light pink. She had been accepted into beacon around four months ago and grown to know her teammates (besides her sister) better. Right now she could only think about one of them. The reason she was in a minor panic was, to the surprise of Weiss and herself, the fact that Weiss had caught her staring at her in class. Thankfully for her, she had no more classes today. Although that meant her and Weiss would end up in the dorm room together… alone. Blake and yang said they were going help professor Goodwitch move some dust crates into storage so they wouldn't be back for hours. 'Do I have feelings for Weiss?' Ruby thought to herself nervously. 'No, I couldn't! I don't like girls! Do I…' Ruby didn't know. She thought she did, but looking back on it she had never had any interest in any boy before either. She thought about it and came to her inevitable conclusion. "I have a crush on Weiss" she murmured to herself. "what?" the sudden voice made her jump. She turned around to see Weiss standing there looking at her. "did you say my name?" Ruby staggered "um, n-no I was just mumbling to herself! Hehe…" "Whatever. I still haven't talked about the fact that you were staring at me for ten minutes!" Was it really that long? "it was very rude of you and I would like an apology!" Weiss scolded. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I was lost in thought." What she was lost in thought about she wasn't about to say. "Apology accepted. Now let's get back to the dorm. No one is in the hallway anymore." Ruby looked around to see that, indeed, they were the only ones there.

As they entered Ruby thought about what the reproductions would be if she told Weiss the truth. 'No one would accept me if I admitted I was gay. Hell, I just found out about it five minutes ago. I don't even think Weiss swings that way.' With a saddened expression Ruby said to Weiss "I've got no homework, so I'm gonna go take a cat nap." Something she had been telling Blake (among other puns) throughout the past couple weeks ever since they found out she was a faunus. 'At least I'm not as bad as yang' she thought to herself. "Alright" Weiss replied, Ruby already on the bed. Ruby let the comfort of her pillow take her to the land of sleep.

It was dark, like pitch black. All except for a small white light shining over two figures. Being the only thing she could see, Ruby ran as fast as she could only to be horrified at what she found. It was her and Weiss… kissing! So deeply that she almost felt awkward standing so close. Her awkwardness was thrust aside and replaced with rage as she thrust herself forward as to break it up, but just like that, they were gone. Two more pairs appeared at either side of her. She pulled out crescent rose and spun it at them only for them to disappear, reappear and multiply. She did this until she tired. Her muscles ached from slashing for what felt like hours. She fell to her knees in defeat only for all the Ruby's and Weiss's around her to vanish and to be replaced with just one Weiss Standing over her, frowning. She pulled Ruby into the nicest hug she had ever received. Smiling now, Weiss pushed Ruby back slightly, as to gaze into her eyes. Saying nothing, Weiss pulled Ruby forward. Ruby's eyes widened only to abruptly shut as Weiss placed Ruby's lips on her's. They pulled back as they felt something that felt like an earthquake.

Ruby's eyes opened abruptly only to star into a slightly scared looking pale blue. "oh thank God you woke up" said the owner to the pale blue eyes. It was Weiss. Her voice sounded actually scared. "you had me scared there dolt" Weiss said pulling Ruby into a firm hug. "You kept shaking in your sleep" "Weiss, I…" Ruby tried to start her confession, looking around to see if Blake and Yang were back. They weren't. 'This is as good a time as any' she thought to herself. "Weiss if I tell you something, do you promise not to be mad." "sure, what is it?" she asked. "I, I… I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Ruby blurted loudly, hoping no one in the hall had heard her. Weiss looked at her as she got the widest smile on her face as she pulled Ruby towards her, kissing her intensely. Ruby's mind melted while her instincts handled the rest. When they pulled apart Weiss said "Oh thank God" Ruby stayed in her embrace for another minute before asking "Does this make us…?" "A couple? Guess so." "So how long before we go public with this?" Ruby asked. "Give it a day. We can test the waters and see where we go from there." Weiss answered smiling. "We should go get some dinner" Ruby suggested looking at the clock. "alright" Weiss replied. They both got up and walked down to the cafeteria with big smiles on their faces.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fic. I would also like to mention I'm going into this with a friend of mine. The reason he wasn't mentioned at the beginning was because we decided to be partners while I was writing chapter one. So shout-out to him for helping me come up with a plan for the future of this fic. This is the only cookie with a doctorate saying farewell, and explosions.


	2. The new team

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter those who stuck around. Sooo, this chapter is going to start with ruby and Weiss and end with either Blake or Yang or both. I have come up with the schedule for this story. There will be an upload every Monday or Tuesday and every Friday. Don't expect another upload this fast. I just had this one done. So without further ado, the story…

Ruby and Weiss walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. The sound of students growing louder by the second. They entered to the familiar sight of a mass of students eating and chatting, but to their surprise, they didn't see team JNPR anywhere. So, the quickly decided to take the empty table near where they stood as its previous users got up and left. "I'll hold the table and you get our food, ok" Ruby said cheerily. "fine" was the only response she got before she walked off. Ruby admiring her figure as she went. It wasn't long after Weiss' return that they saw team JNPR walking in with four students they'd never met before. Jaune and one of the other students who wore a blue zippered sweater, grey jeans and had two pistols on his sides, were talking to Pyrrah. The new boy was obviously getting on her good side because they were both were laughing and Juane's eyes were shooting daggers at him. Ren and Nora were talking to the shorter of the four. He wore a green sleeveless jean-jacket with a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans of black. He had a two green and black hammers in a holster on his back. The other two members of this presumed team were chatting to each other about God knows what. They were too far away to hear. The first thing Ruby noticed was that they were the best looking of the four. Even though she didn't like boys she could still tell. One was wearing a red hoodie with gold armour over top and a gold cloak and jeans. Sorta like if you mixed Jaune and Ruby together and dyed them red. The other was wearing a black hoodie, yellow undershirt and yellow jeans. The eight of them sat down and Jaune almost immediately spoke up, probably trying to get Pyrrah's gaze off the new boy. "Hey, guys. Justin, Ricky, Liam and Dustin. They make up team JRLD." As he said their names he pointed at each one. The one in the blue was Dustin, the one in the green was Liam, the one in the red was Ricky and the one in the black was Justin. "Justin's their leader" Jaune said looking at him. "Justin hope-wyllie, nice to meet you" he said with a smile and a nod. The other three said in unison "nice meet you" taking after their leader. "All first year students report to beacon cliff immediately" the P.A said, making them all jump at the sudden noise. "We should get going" Justin said, standing up. They all nod and follow him.

Justin walked ahead of the group as they reached beacon cliff. Ruby saw her sister talking to Blake and Goodwitch by the edge. "Yang!" she called out, causing her sister to jump and turn around. "Hey Rubes!" Yang said with a smile. Looking behind her and onto the group." Who are those guys? You're not da…" "Nonono, sis! Their friends of team JNPR, but I do have to tell you something when we get back" Before Yang could say anything, professor Goodwitch spoke up. "Fourteen of you have a the special task of helping the vale police department dispose of seven white fang members who have run away from police custody into these woods. They were tracked before they ran so they should appear on the GPS of your scroll. The only one that should show up is your target. You'll be competing for the kill with whoever you get partnered with. The partners are, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Justin Hope Wyllie, Yang Xiao Long and Ricky Jimenez, Liam Fullerton and Velvet Scarlantina, Dustin Boudreau and Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester." "Great" Jaune muttered. "The rest of you will be going on a regular hunt for Ursa. Good luck to you all." And with that the students were flung into the emerald forest once more.

Blake and Justin landed and broke into a run. Both in different parts of the forest, but about equal distance away from their target. They came into a clearing to see him standing there next to a cliff, petrified to see two hunters running at him. Blake landed a shot in his leg, the rest he dodged. Still running, she went to swipe for his head, only to clash with one of Justin's two swords. The other swiped at her, but stopped. He was dumbfounded about how beautiful her eyes were. The perfectly round amber orbs caused Justin's mind to melt. Only to see the bow on the top of her head askew, revealing one purple cat ear. Acting on instinct he sliced above her head cutting her bow off and knocking her weapon away. She yelped and leaped back giving him enough time to plant his sword in his target's heart. He turned around only to see her fall off the edge of the cliff with no weapon to stop her from falling. He leaped forward without a second thought and caught her. Him now falling too, he stuck out his remaining sword into the stone cliff wall. Using the momentum of the fall to propel them back up to the cliff edge with his sword intact. She stood there catching her breath and turned only to see him walking into the treeline. "Wait!" She called out to him, only for him to turn his head and give a small smile before walking further into the trees.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yang was dispatching the last of the reinforcements alongside Ricky. It wasn't long before it was down to just their target. They locked eyes for the first time and a similar thought came into their minds.

'He's cute'

'She's cute'

This caused them to second guess how much force they should use against the other. As the fight started it was just counters and pushes. It was more a dance than a fight. Ricky realized that this could go on forever and Ricky thought getting on her good side was just a little more important than grades. Pushing her away from him he said "take him, he's yours." saying nothing Yang pointed Ember Celica at the cowering white fang member and pulled the trigger. The body flumped on the ground with a soft thud.

Yang turned to the boy and asked "what kind of fight was that? You didn't swing once." "Neither did you" Ricky retorted. "Don't turn this conversation around on me! I want an answer." Yang said smiling. "So do I." And with that she walked passed him, coming way closer than she needed. Turned around and gave him a suggestive wink, and was gone. Ricky couldn't help but smile and followed her into the woods.


	3. The return

A/N: Sup my brosillises! It's your favourite cookie with a doctorate degree! Here is chapter three of different from before. I'm writing this while sitting beside my co-writer, so we can work on it together. And now, the story…

One by one, the students returned to beacon from dispatching their assigned targets. Dustin and Pyrrah were laughing, Justin was cleaning his weapons while Blake shot the occasional glance at him while hiding her ears with the hood of Justin's hoodie he let her borrow, Ricky and Yang were playfully pushing each other around, Cardin and Jaune came back covered in bruises, Ruby and Weiss were holding hands and Nora was talking Ren's ear off. Liam and Velvet were the last to arrive. Liam looked like he was in a daze and Velvet was blushing a furious red. Glynda spoke up "Now that you're all back, you are dismissed." Velvet hurried of and Liam rejoined his team. Dustin spoke up first "So, the little bunny girl, huh." "Wait WHAT! I…I!" Liam stuttered. "You have lipstick on your neck" Dustin replied bluntly. "Oh" He said touching his neck. "Well, what about you guys. Ricky, yours is obvious with the person you were partnered with being so flirtatious. Dustin can't stop making that Pyrrah girl laugh. And Justin, man. That girl in black wouldn't take her eyes off of you." "R-really" He stuttered. "oooo, someone interested." Said a voice from behind them. The sudden noise made them all jump in surprise. "Oh hey, Yang" Ricky said cheerfully. "Hey! Now back to your friend here and the shocked expression he's givin' me. You want to get close to Blake? Then go talk to her." "I…I" Justin was clearly at a loss for words. "Ugh! Just come with me. You too Ricky!" "I got nothin' better to do" Ricky replied. "Than to be with me. I know." Yang teased.

It wasn't long before they got back to the team RWBY dorm. Luckily when they arrived no one was there. "Ok! Guess the only thing left to do is sit here and wait for… BLAKE!" She yelled as Blake entered the room. "Hello, Yang" She said tiredly, noticing that there were other people in the room, but not so much as to make eye contact with them. She couldn't get one person out of her head. "Uum, so Blake…" Yang began. "I want you to meet some people" Blake looked up only to lock eyes with the one person she was trying to forget. 'Well that doesn't help' Blake thought to herself, only to notice that Yang was talking to her. "I'm sorry, Yang can you repeat?" Yang smirked and said " I was saying… this is Ricky. He's a… friend of mine." Ricky slumped at the word friend, but no one seemed to notice. "And…" Yang continued looking at the two of them. "I guess you already know him" "I met him in the emerald forest" Blake said, blushing slightly. "He saved my life" "Ohhhhh! I see." Yang teased. Blake gave her a look that would bring most men to their knees in fear, but Yang just continued to smirk at her. "I'm sorry about your bow" Justin said sincerely. "It's okay" Blake returned. "I have some spares for situations like this" "Oh! So he knows!" Yang said cheerfully. "Ya, but he doesn't!" She screamed at Yang, pointing at the boy beside her with a confused look on his face. "I don't know what" Ricky asked. Blake sighed and took off her spare bow, revealing her ears to him. "Awww, their cuuu…GAH!" He started only to be elbowed in the gut by Yang. She looked at him with a sly smile while he got air back into his lungs. 'Well now that he's here I might as well talk to him.' Blake thought. "Sooo, your name is Dustin, right?" She asked, knowing full well what his answer was. She know what his name was. "No, that's my brother. I'm Justin." He corrected. The shock of Blake finding him here wore off and was replaced with nervousness. "Well, Justin, I have some homework to get done." She turned around only for him to say "Umm, it's Friday" 'SHIT! So it is' Blake thought. "Ya… but I have a lot of it and I want to have a weekend to myself" She only got one foot out the door before he spoke up again. "Um, aren't you forgetting something." "What?" Blake returned with a confused look on her face. "You said you were going to do homework, right? Well your leaving with nothing" He said while picking up the bag she walked in with and handing it to her. 'Smooth, Belladonna' she thought to herself before awkwardly thanking him, taking the bag and leaving.

"What did I do?" Justin asked, utterly confused. Yang was the first to speak up. "Nothing. You saw the look she was giving y.." She was cut off as he yelled "OH CRAP!" while he ran to the bed where Blake sitting, grabbed something off her bed, turning on his heel and busted ass out the door. "Where are you going!?" Yang yelled at him from down the hall. "She forgot h…" Was all she could here before he was too far away. "So… what now?" Ricky asked, hopefully. "Well, I'm hungry" Yang responded while giving him a smile that could only symbolize the words 'That's too bad' before leaving. He muttered something about teasing before following suit.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Justin kept running, searching for the girl who no doubt wanted her headpiece back. When he found her, she was walking with her small bag at the end of the hallway. He slowed his pace down a bit, but that's not to say that he wasn't running. He was going so fast that Blake barely had time to turn around and he didn't notice the cane that stuck out of the hallway to his right, right in front of Blake. It was put there intentionally when the owner heard someone running down the hallway. He tripped and fell unto her with a thud. When they opened their eyes Justin was right on top of her. 'ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! What are you doing! Get off her, you moron! Wait! My body's not moving! And she's not pushing me away!' He thought, panicking internally. "Please remove yourself from Miss Belladonna, Mister Hope-Wyllie" These words from behind him gave him the jump he needed to regain control of his body. With a jolt he stood up with his back straight and arms flat at his sides. He was embarrassed that someone had seen his little incident, but if all people, him. "REALLY?!" Justin screamed in his mind while he stared into the silver-haired face of professor Ozpin. "May you like to tell me why you disobeyed school rules by running in the halls?" He inquired. "Well, sir… you see… I was trying to give Miss Blake here her bow" Justin answered, trying to sound as polite as possible. Blake, still on the ground in a daze, heard this and immediately reached for her head where her bow should be and only felt her cat ears. With a sudden squeak, Blake jumped up and snatched her bow out of his hands and quickly placed it upon her head while looking at the professor in fright. The headmaster only gave her a reassuring smile and said "Do not worry, Miss Belladonna. I have known about you and your past since before you came to this school. I know you have come here as a chance at redemption, so you do not need to hide your ears from me" "I… thank you, sir" She said with a smile. "As for you, Mister Hope-Wyllie. You had an excuse this time, so I won't punish you. But be mindful of your surroundings. It was way too easy to get you off balance. Good day to both" He said while turning on his heel and leaving the two alone. "Thanks again for the bow" She said sincerely. "No, problem… and this was only the first time you thanked me" He said with a small smirk. "Oh! Then in that case I have to make up for the time I meant to say thank you" And with that, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. He stood there and smiled, not knowing someone had been watching them. She figure was wearing a white and red mask and a black coat. "I'm gonna make you pay for leaving me Blake, very soon"

A/N: Can you guess who that is? Leave your guesses and the comments. So on a less serious note, hope you all are enjoying your holiday season. I'm going to start other character arcs very soon. Thank you and goodnight.


	4. A fight for love

A/N: Sooo… tiss the season now I guess. That means there will be around six Christmas chapters if I'm uploading two a week. It will be hard putting in our mysterious visitor here, but whatever. If it's for the fans it's worth it, right? Now before I go into some random tangent about something that makes no sense, the story…

'As if this place needed more lights' Weiss thought to herself. She was slightly startled as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "What'cha thinkin' about, beautiful" Ruby said lovingly from behind her. This caused Weiss to blush and say "The fact that they added more lights to the school when it can pass off in itself as an oversized Christmas ornament" Ahh, Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Everyone was in high spirits and almost always smiling for one reason or another. "And can you not straddle me when we're out in the open?" She turned to look at her only for her heart to break at the face Ruby was making. "Nonono! I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it! It's just that we've only been dating for three days and I don't know how people will react" Weiss said, backpedaling. "But you said we could go public after a day or two, and I don't want to have to hide the way I feel anymore" That caught Weiss off guard. She had said that they would go public about it earlier than now and they still hadn't done it yet. "Fine… you're right, but how?" "I don't know. The only person I'm worried about is Yang. Although I think she'll take it better than normal since she's been getting friendly with that Ricky guy. Also Justin and Blake have been flirting, Liam's with Velvet and I think Pyrrah will be too busy deciding who to swoon over to notice. And I can imagine Ren and Nora being very open minded people" Ruby exclaimed, slowly getting happier as time went on. "Well it's almost lunch time and everyone will be in the caf. Why not now" Weiss suggested. "Really?! WOW! Let's not waste any time" Ruby shouted, yanking Weiss along by her arm and smiling wide. "Ow ow ow! Ruby I can walk you know"

They entered the cafeteria and both started to get butterflies, but they pressed on none the less. They sat down across from the remainder of team RWBY and in the middle of teams JNPR and JRLD. Ruby spoke up first, drawing everyone's attention away from their previous conversation. "Ahem! Uh, hello, everyone. Me and Weiss have an important, uh, announcement to, um, make" Weiss stepped in to help her girlfriend. "I got this. Me and Ruby have been dating for the past few days" Everyone remained silent trying to process this information until Yang just burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her with very quizzical looks. "What? You don't think she's serious, do you? My sister and the ice queen! No way" "We're not kidding, Yang!" Weiss spat. "Oh really!? Prove it" Without a second thought, Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar and pulled her into a kiss which shut Yang up. It was more powerful than their usual kisses, but not powerful enough to make people grossed out. Yang spoke up quietly and apologetically "I'm sorry I didn't, err, believe you and hope that you guys stay together and be, um, happy and junk" "Thank you Yang" Ruby said kindly. "Yeah! Don't you let society tell you what to think and what to feel!" Liam exclaimed. "You know that better than anyone, dating me and such" Velvet said, snuggling up to him. "I think I can say on behalf of team JNPR that we're happy for you and wish you the best" Jaune stated. "Same thing for the rest of team JRLD" Justin added. Blake gave the pair an acknowledging nod and went back to her book. "Thank you all, it means a lot" Ruby said, putting her head in the crook of Weiss's neck. The moment would have been perfect if it weren't for team CDNL who had been listening the whole time.

"First you start dating faunus and you have two lesbians! You guys are a bunch'a freaks!" Cardin shouted causing a laugh from his team members. Justin looked at Liam and gave him a nod as they both stood up. These two would be fighting for the faunus girls. The same girls who were going to get up and help before the two boys stopped them. "We got this" Liam said reassuringly. Following the two boys lead, Yang and Ruby got up to help. The other two didn't stop them. They had their own motives. Yang was fighting for her sister and Ruby was fighting for Weiss. Seeing this, team CRDL got up to meet them. Noticing Justin, Cardin spoke up. "What do you want Hope-Wyllie? I understand who they're defending…" He said, gesturing towards the other three. "…but what do you gain out of this" "Maybe I'm just helping my friends" Justin returned, angrily. "Nah nah nah, I see determination in your eyes. You want something out of this. You want to impress someone, don't you? Who then? Blondie, bunny ears, the hammer maniac, the Spartan, the book worm…?" At this Justin's face got angrier, and that didn't go unnoticed by Cardin. "Ooohh! I see how it is. You have a thing for the faunus trash" This comment surprised everyone. "Oh! Did you think a hoodie he lent you would cover those ears of yours? Everyone has known for days! But back to you this cat-eared, antisocial, filthy faunus bitch…!" Justin had had enough. With one fluid motion he landed a right cross right into Cardin's jaw. He was only able to land two more blows before Russel grabbed him from behind locking his arms in place while Cardin punched him multiple times in the gut. That didn't last long as Liam, Ruby and Yang joined the fight. Liam and Ruby took to fighting the two who were away from Justin, while Yang ripped Russel of Justin's back and launched him into an empty table. Justin was trying to regain his wind while Cardin was fighting Yang. He looked over to see Yang's gauntlets out and Cardin swinging his mace. Everyone else was still fighting with fists. Surprisingly, Cardin was able to get the upper hand on Yang by knocking her hands back and send her flying into the wall with a thud. Ricky ran over to her to see if she was alright. He couldn't tell from the table because the fire in Yang's hair went out when she hit the wall. Justin reached for his weapon only to realize he left it in his dorm room. "DUSTIN!" He called, knowing his brother always had his weapons on him because they were light and easy to conceal. "CATCH!" Was his only response before chucking a handgun at him. Not having much experience with this type of firearm, he switched the pistol into a medium sized knife and charged at the knight.

Ruby finished dispatching Sky, leaving him with a broken wrist and most likely a concussion. As she looked to her left she saw Dove beating Liam's face into the ground. It was obvious that Liam was already unconscious at this point; Dove was running on pure adrenaline. But that meant that it left him uncoordinated and vulnerable. She rushed over and dislocated his jaw in one punch and he was out. She looked over to see Justin and Cardin trading blows until Justin countered on of his swings and stabbed him in the leg with the blade. Cardin screamed in pain as Justin landed one last punch into the side of his head, causing him to lie almost motionless on the ground. Their victory was short lived, as professor Goodwitch showed up and screamed "MISTER HOPE-WYLLIE AND MISS ROSE, IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Justin and Ruby slowly walked out of the cafeteria, partly because of the trouble they were in and partly because of their injuries. "As for the six unconscious students, you four, you and you…!" She pointed at team JNPR, Ricky and Velvet "… will carry them to the infirmary! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" "Yes miss Goodwitch" They answered back. "Good! Everyone else is dismissed!" She called into the crowd that had formed to watch the fight. 

The remaining three group members who were not called to help clean up the mess went to go see if they could catch Ruby and Justin before they went in, but they were far too late. They waited around five minutes until Ruby finally emerged from the room and was wrapped into a hug by Weiss. "Owowow! Weiss! I'm really sore right now! A little lighter please" Weiss just loosened her grip and said nothing. "What happened?" Dustin asked in his usual "make it quick" voice. "I got off with self-defence, but your brother's getting the business in there. They're talking about stuff like assault and maiming and crap! It's bullshit! He was only sticking up for…" Ruby trailed off. "For me" Blake finished. "Ya. He's…" Ruby started before Justin dragged himself out of the office. "Hey, man" Dustin greeted. "Hey. Can I ask you a favour? Can you go check up on Ricky for me?" Justin asked. "Why me?" Dustin returned. "Because he's your second cousin, Dustin" "Fine. I'll see you there in a bit then?" Dustin asked. "Ya, just give me a minute" And with that, Dustin walked off.

Justin turned to Blake and said "Hey, I'm really sorry I got your secret out. It was a stupid idea and, MMZZZ…" Justin was unable to finish his apology because Blake had wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. When they broke apart he tried to keep a calm demeanour while his mind raced with thoughts such as 'IT WAS ALL WORTH IT! THE INJURIES AND WHATEVER PUNISHMENT I GET IS ALL WORTH IT!' In quite the contrast to his mind, Justin spoke very softly. "I'll take that as you forgive me" Blake just smiled. "Cool, so… should we head to the infirmary? Because I might have a concussion and I really don't want to forget that" Blake nodded and supported the injured boy to the hospital wing.


	5. The hospital

Justin walked around the school grounds lost in thought. It felt like he was being watched and realized what it was. Mostly because he made it happen. He started to speak seemingly to no one. "Hey you. Yes, you. Guy reading the text on screen. I will let you in on a little secret. I am the author, or 92 as my pen name says. Yes, I made myself a character and no, I'm not as handsome as I described my character. I'm trying out this new form of authors notes because I saw some other authors using it (the only one that comes to mind is datAHguy. Sorry to anyone I'm skipping over who also uses this method) so I decided to give it a try and see peoples response to it. So I procrastinated starting this until late at night a couple days ago and realized I didn't know what to write about. So I was like "Damn… my co-writer's gonna kill me" He wanted stuff in the last chapter after I published chapter four. I could update the chapter, but people have already read it and I don't want to confuse people. Not that I'm mad, I should have consulted him first, but… GAH! I'm sure it will all work out. So I'm making it up to him by making the character he made and his lady friend the subject of the next couple of chapters. Wellll… I was until I thought about my other friend who I told I would give his character a story ark soon as well. So, as you can tell I'm in way over my head. Well at least it's entertaining for you guys, right? Haha… ha… I'm so damn screwed. Wait I'm forgetting something. Uh, um, oh yeah! The story…"

Blake and Justin walked into the hospital wing where they saw their friends, some conscious and some not. Most people were over by Yang while few were by Liam, which was understandable. Team JNPR had known Yang far before anyone on team JRLD and Dustin was trying to comfort Ricky, per Justin's request. Ricky was constantly bouncing back and forth between his two fallen comrades. Dustin was trying to calm him down. "Ricky, they'll be fine! Just pick one! Stop moving! Slow down at least, damn" He turned around to see the two standing there. "Finally, Can you help me calm him down?"

Ricky was moving between the two when Justin and Dustin grabbed both his arms and through him in a chair. "Ricky… you need to stop running around. This is a hospital. You moving around like this is not healthy for you or the patients, including the two you care about" This caused Ricky to stare at the ground. "Hey, I know you care for them. He's your brother and she's your… um, your… something" Ricky looked up into his eyes. They were of sympathy. "Now I want you to pick one. That's not to say you can't switch between, just not every five seconds, ok?" A smile grew on his face as he nodded and walked over beside Liam's bed. "Wait, I aren't you two were brothers?" Blake asked. "Yeah, Justin… you can handle this one" Dustin asked. "Why me?" Justin asked back. "Because I explained it to the last group of people, Liam's unconscious and Ricky's with him" He retorted. Justin groaned realizing he had a point and was about to start when team JNPR spoke up. "Wait! We wanna know this too" As they said that everyone who was conscious and didn't know the story already gathered around to listen.

"Well, my parents died when I was young, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I was too young to remember them or what happened" This wasn't true at all. Dustin looked at him quizzically before realizing he didn't want the others to look at him as weak. "Dustin was my second cousin at the time and his family took me in, so we became brothers. Sadly his parents didn't like me too much so I left. That's when I met Liam and Ricky. We became friends and their parents were nice so I stayed with them. Within a year I was legally their child. Liam's story is similar to mine, hence why he and Ricky have different last names. Ricky and Liam call Dustin their brother, but their only technically cousins. They are as close as brothers so no one questions it" The two JRLD boys watched as the wheels turned in everyone's head. "I think we got it" Jaune spoke as everyone else slowly nodded. "Cool, so I should probably get my injuries looked at" Justin said, remembering the reason he was here in the first place. He and Blake walked off with Weiss and Ruby to do so.

_**Two hours later**_

Ricky was sitting by Liam's bed with Velvet, team JNPR had already left and Justin, Blake, Ruby and Weiss were all talking to the nurse about Justin and Ruby's injuries, so it was just the two of them and they wouldn't let Liam out of their sight once. They were just making idle chit-chat when they heard stirring coming from Liam's bed. They both turned to see his eyes open and star at the two of them. "Wha… where…" He couldn't piece together a full sentence since he was still on the pain killers the nurse had put him on. Velvet didn't say a word, but instead just wrapped her arms around him in a fit of joy. "How ya feelin', bud?" Ricky asked in a quiet voice. "Good… Velvet… air, please" Velvet just moved down to rest her head on his chest. He stroked one of her Faunus ears with one hand and sighed. "I'm… gonna leave you guys alone. Get well soon" Ricky said awkwardly.

He walked over to Yang's room to see her alone and, much to his surprise, awake. "Hey, Blondie, feeling better?" He asked with a smile. "I am now that I have someone to talk to" She responded. "Just someone to talk to?" He teased, sitting down next to her "Hey, I'm supposed be the one to mess with you, not the other way around" "Then you agree it worked" Yang decided to take back her control over the situation she usually had when they talked. Without a second thought she closed the gap between them, which is at least two feet long, and kissed him so ferociously that it looked like Ricky's eyes were going to pop out of his skull. After realizing what was happening he just let it happen. This was their first and he didn't want to mess this up. Yang was doing stuff with her tongue which Ricky would of enjoyed had he not ran out of air. He jolted back gasping. He decided to lighten the mood with a joke. "So, did you teach Ruby any of that tongue stuff to use on Weiss?" He laughed slightly until he realized she was doing nothing of the sort. Her eyes were growing redder by the second. 'Whoops' Ricky thought. He didn't bother running, it would be pointless to try. He just closed his eyes and waited.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ruby, Blake, Justin and Weiss were walking back throw the medical wing towards the exit when they heard a loud crash before Ricky came flying through the door with some burn marks on his armor. "Ok, ok! Bad joke, I'm sorry!" Ricky exclaimed coughing. "Oh, hey guys" Ricky greeted, changing his mood. Yang peeked her head out the door to see the four of them. "Hey, guys!" She said with a smile, her eyes had returned to their usual shade off lilac. She waved to them before asking "Um… can you tell the nurse I feel better and I left? As you can see I feel good enough to do that" She gestured at the boy on the ground. "Um, sure" Dustin said, not wanting to argue. He turned around and went to go do as he was told. Without another word, Yang closed her door and came out a minute later in her usual attire.

"Well, ladies, we should head back to our dorm. I have to try to avoid Ozpin and Goodwitch for as long as possible" And with that she turned around and walked out with Ruby and Weiss. Blake gave Justin a peck on the cheek before joining them. He waited for them to round the corner before pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. "Come on, dork, let's get back to the room" Dustin said from behind him. "What about Liam" Ricky asked. "He's got Velvet to keep him company and quite frankly I want to get some sleep" Ricky seemed satisfied with that and the three walked out of the hospital wing. It had been a long day.


	6. A game only Yang would suggest

Justin sat in his room and stared into the ceiling. "Hey Blaaaaaake…" He said, waiting for a response. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked, looking away from her book. "Well, being the author I can kinda do whatever I want right? Would you want to do the authors notes this chapter since you know that I was doing stuff this weekend?" He asked looking at her. "But I'm not the author" At this Justin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well where do I look?" "Blake… it's a novel not a television show or a movie. My little kitten can look wherever she wants" He said like he was talking to child. "Don't call me that. Fine, well lazy ass over here had some family and school stuff to do so this chapter will either be late or short. Or neither if he hurries" "Don't make promises I can't keep. Well it can be done, but I'm not putting anything in stone" He explained. "Can you stop with all the cat comments too please" Blake pleaded. "But their cuuute" Justin begged with a pout that would rival Ruby's, while also planted his hand in the middle of her faunus ears and began rubbing and scratching. "Your… purr… suck… mrrr" Blake closed her eyes with content. "Well I've gotten myself into something. So without further ado, the story…"

Ricky awoke with a start after he subconsciously rolled over in his sleep and caused pain to his shoulder, which still hurt from Yang punching him into a wall at sixty kilometres an hour. (What, I use the metric system. I'm Canadian) He got out of bed to see Liam, Justin and Dustin all awake. Liam had returned to their dorm a couple of nights ago after making a full recovery from his injuries. Dustin turned to him and spoke.

"Good, you're awake. Team RWBY invited us and Velvet to breakfast with them. I can't go because team JNPR wants me to help them set up a training drill for Monday that professor Port wants them to do and they need a fifth. So they won't be there either. Hey I just thought of something, that's sort of like a quadruple date for you guys, huh?" The other three took a moment to think about before nodding their heads. Dustin spoke up again "Well I better get going" In true Dustin fashion he left. No goodbye, no good luck, no nothing.

After another half an hour the other three left as well. They knocked on team RWBY's door and were surprised to see Velvet opening it. "Hey guys! So that's everyone else right?" She asked looking behind her. "Yep, that's it" Ruby called back. The three boys slowly entered the dorm to so that they had obviously cleaned and spruced up the place a bit. It was apparent that the girls got slightly happier as the boys walked in, except for Weiss whose girlfriend was already their while Ruby was just happy to see her friends. Velvet, Blake and Yang all came to greet them. All three boys realized they didn't prepare themselves for relationship talk, which would inevitably become a topic at some point. They walked in and saw that Ruby was franticly trying to make their breakfast. Not that she was doing a bad job, the food smelt amazing. They all sniffed the air and let out a breath. "Smells good, don't it?" Yang asked in her usual cheery voice. They nodded their heads in succession. "You won't have to wait much longer, it's almost ready!" Ruby called from their small kitchen they had set up in the corner of the one room dormitory.

Within five minutes the food was only the table. The eight of them dug in and let out a moan of satisfaction. "Ruby, where did you learn to cook like this?" Weiss asked, flabbergasted. "Well after my mom died, it was just me, Yang's dad who was mostly working, and Yang who didn't have the patients for cooking or baking, so that left me" The scythe wielder explained. "Well you're very good at it" Velvet added happily. Since the food was so good and no one wanted to talk, just eat, the food was done rather quickly. "I prepared a dessert too if you guys would like?" Ruby offered. "Yes, please" was the consensus among the group. The young leader came back a minute later balancing cookies, cupcakes and muffins. "I'll be right back with the milk, dig in if you want" No one hesitated to grab a plate full of each of the pastries.

Ruby placed a glass of milk in front of each of her friends. This caused Blake's ears to twitch and for her to raise the glass to her mouth happily. 'Damn her ears and their cuteness' Justin thought to himself as he continued eating. Another ten minutes passed and all the dessert was gone. "Ruby, that was wonderful" Weiss added before kissing her on the cheek. This caused Ruby to blush slightly. "Oh, don't be embarrassed about that, sis. What I've heard you guys doing on the way back from class is way worse. Also your book you write all of your, erm, fantasies in" Yang teased. "Why did you read my diary?! I mean, erm, no so such book exists" Ruby added, trying to cover her tracks. It didn't work. "Oh yes it does and its right here" Yang raised the book to her head so that everyone could see it. The fifteen year-old grew bright red and jumped on her sister to no avail. "Easy, sis, don't you think your girlfriend would like to read it?" With that she tossed the book to Weiss who opened it and started flipping through the pages. Ruby knew she was powerless to stop her, so she just sat there and waited. Weiss' eyes gradually got wider as she went on. "Some of these aren't, um, all that bad" This comment got Ruby's eyes to go wide. "Are you saying…?" "Maybe, and I mean maybe! If your well behaved" Without saying another word Ruby wrapped Weiss in an Ursa grade hug.

"Well, as adorable as that is, what were you guys planning after this?" Ricky asked. "It's up to you guys, I guess…" Yang responded. Justin stepped in "Yang, I'm going to cut you off right there. Never leave what we're going to do up to the three guys in the room while we are in this group of people. Give us boundaries" This got a giggle from Blake, Velvet and Ruby, a smirk from Yang and an eye roll from Weiss. "And that's how you make girls laugh. You guys want to take notes on how well I treat the ladies?" Justin joked. "That's not what Blake tells me…" Ricky retorted. Justin laughed and elbowed his brother. "Let's just go get something to eat or go see a movie or something" Liam suggested. "If that's what everyone else feels like, but I'd prefer to say in since it's cold" Weiss was just voicing her opinion, but this caused everyone to rethink their unsaid plans. "I agree, but there's not a lot to do here" Ruby added.

Yang grew a sly smile and hurried over to the sink. "Yang, wha…?" was the natural response that was repeated through the rest of the group. Yang said nothing while lifting a six-pack of beer from the mini fridge under the counter. "Um, Yang… I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but were underage and it's eleven in the morning" Justin cut in, getting her attention. She just shook her head and pulled out one of the bottles and took a swig before dumping the rest down the drain and putting the rest of the beer back under the counter.

She placed the now empty bottle in the middle of the table and said simply "We're going to play a group classic, Spin the bottle!" This caused everyone to nervously look around at each other. "Uh, our boyfriends and girlfriends are here" Velvet stated, concerned. "That's what makes this so interesting. I'll go first!" Yang spun the bottle without hearing anyone's opinion and it stopped on Ruby. Ruby stared at Weiss in pure horror. Yang re-spun the bottle and it landed on Justin. At this everyone shot looks at the two unlucky hunters… or lucky depending on how you look at it.

Realizing they weren't getting out of it, the two slowly leaned in closer until they were less than an inch apart. They hesitated, but slowly closed the gap between them. "Five seconds, constantly moving" Yang added and the two obliged. They pulled apart and backed up slowly. They looked like they were in a daze. Justin moved his fingers to his lips absentmindedly. 'Sugar? Why was it sweet? OW, wha?' He snapped back to reality to see that he was still holding his fingers to his lips and that Blake had hit him on the side of the head. He looked around to see other people's reactions.

Ruby was blushing, Weiss was staring daggers at him, Yang and Ricky were laughing their heads off, Liam and Velvet were at least trying to contain themselves, and Blake was obviously angry. Justin managed to offer a staggered laugh before spinning the bottle again, trying to get the attention of him. When it stopped it landed on Weiss. She rolled her eyes as Justin spun it again, this time it landed on Yang. She was on the ice princess before she could say a word. It was obvious from the heiress' weak verbal noises that she was at least enjoying herself somewhat. When they broke they both wiped their mouth and didn't say a word, which didn't surprise anyone. Weiss was good at keeping her composure and Yang had seemingly done this before.

This continued until everyone had gotten a chance to participate, per Yang's request. "Well that was entertaining, but that only took up about half an hour to an hour, tops. What are we going to do now?" Blake asked, no longer angry with the JRLD boy since she had gotten her turn at this point. "Well I've been meaning to ask Justin and Liam, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, how is it dating a faunus?" Blake and Velvet looked at the two with blank faces. The guys in question looked at each other with looks that were showing they were thinking the same thing, 'We're screwed if we mess this up!' "Well, um, it's all perks really…" Justin began, looking at Blake. The look on her face showed that he hadn't messed up yet. "Like what?" Weiss inquired. "Um, she um, err, purrs…" Justin said the last word very quietly. Liam was taking mental notes just in case he had to go afterwards.

Justin closed his eyes for the coming onslaught of yelling and laughing, but it didn't come. He opened them to see them smiling slightly, imagining Blake reverting to cat-like state. "That sounds like the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Care to demonstrate?" Yang asked, honestly for once. "Uh, I don't think she would want…" He was cut off by the cat eared faunus placing her head in his lap and staring at him. "Wait, for real?" Justin asked timidly. She simply nodded and closed her eyes.

He hesitantly placed a hand atop her head and began rubbing. Everyone melted at the noise erupting softly through Blake's nearly closed mouth. "Awww" was the main noise erupting from the room. "Leaving your bow off was a good idea in my opinion" Justin stated. Blake didn't hear him, she had resorted back to her animalistic instincts. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Justin placed her on top of her bed and walked back to the table. "Um, what day is it?" Velvet asked abruptly. "Uh, Sunday… why?" Velvet's eyes grew wide and yelled "HOMEWORK!" She ran out of the room at break neck speeds. Liam sighed and went after her.

He caught up with her a couple minutes later at her dorm room. He walked in and saw a sight that he thought he'd never see. At least for a while…

_Meanwhile_

Justin and Ricky were heading back to their room when they heard very suggestive noises coming from Velvet's room. "So I'm just going to guess you have no homework this weekend" This was answered with a giggle. All of this was happening on the other side of the door. While in the hallway Justin and Ricky were on the ground doubled over trying to contain this laughter that was causing them stomach pains. They slowly crawled their way into their room where they released all their laughter into the previously empty silence.

When they got their bodies back in control Justin went over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. He through one to Ricky and spoke "To Liam and his future bunnies" Ricky popped the top and put it to his mouth. "Here here!" He chanted while they continued to sit there and sip their drinks.


	7. Crossing the line

It was two in the morning and there was rustling coming from team JRLD's dorm room. The door flung open and Justin stood there, eyes furious. "You know you guys wake me up to do these! Ugh, nothing new happened! Blah blah blah, the story!" He shut the door and reopened it and said "Lemon and stuff eventually, don't worry. I'll throw some in this chapter just to be nice. I'm now naming my chapters and stuff. Goodnight!" Once again he shut the door and went back to sleep.

Team JNPR had taken team JRLD out to the shops for the day and Yang and Blake went with them to check up on their respective boyfriends to make sure they weren't doing anything behind their back. This left Ruby and Weiss alone for the day. Their winter vacations had just begun and they were, as everyone is who didn't plan ahead, bored. So basically that just left them to cuddle in different places. Their dorm, the cafeteria, beacon's botanical gardens, their dorm again, and finally, in the middle of the field next to beacon cliff. They lied there in the grass silently until Ruby spoke up. "Still can't think of what we could do?" At this Weiss looked at her.

They were in a field so there weren't a lot of places to sit down. They decided to just lie down in each other's embrace. "No, still clueless" Weiss replied. Ruby sat up and gave her a teasing look. "You can't think of aaanything?" This caused Weiss to blush profusely. Ruby was about to continue when she saw a trickle of red liquid escape from her girlfriends nose. "Oh Weiss, I never knew you could be so sick minded!" This made Weiss' eyes go wide. "How did you…?" "Your nose is bleeding" Ruby replied to Weiss' unfinished question. Usually she would have scalded her for interrupted her had they been in a different situation. "You know, you could have just asked" Weiss' attention quickly swung to the girl in red. "R-really?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess, but Yang would kill you if she found out. There's a big difference from what she's seen and heard from… that" Ruby explained.

"Yeah, but I'm an heiress. Shouldn't I try to hold something to that title?" Weiss asked nervously. "We don't have to if you don't want to" Ruby responded quickly. "It's not that I don't want to it's just… I don't know if we should" The heiress was obviously at a loss. "Well your imagination wants you to, what with the nose bleeding and such. Yeah and about that, it's still flowing" Ruby took a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Here" Weiss quickly wiped the blood away and looked back at her partner. "And on the topic of you being an heiress and your powerful family, they wouldn't like me too much would they? I mean look at the facts. Your parents probably wanted you to merry some rich stiff with another profitable organization, but instead you have me. A middle-class GIRL who can't contribute anything to the Schnee Company, is hyperactive and is two years younger than you. If you want to break this off I understand…"

At that Weiss' face got saddened. He turned the scythe wielder to face her. "Ruby, don't you ever say that. I'd pick you over my father a thousand times over. I love you, Ruby Rose" Ruby smiled at that. She had never said that before. "What about your mom? Are you close with her?" Ruby asked. "A lot more than I am with my father. He sees me as an instrument and not as a daughter" Weiss admitted. "Well, I'll let you think about it. Oh and Weiss…" Ruby waited for a response as she got up. "Yeah?" She returned. "I love you too" And with that she was gone in a flash of rose petals.

_One hour later_

Weiss had thought a lot about what Ruby had said. 'I mean I love her. Why is this so hard? You know what, NO! I love this adorable girl and I'm ready! This is going to happen!' She triumphantly ran back to her dorm room with a smile upon her face. As she approached her dorm room her heart jumped. The same feeling she had felt when she and Ruby were going to tell their friends they were a couple. She hesitantly reached for the door knob and pushed open the door after unlocking it.

There she was, the girl of her dreams. She was sitting up in her bed reading some sort of novel with a glass of some dark orange liquid beside her. She looked up from her book and smiled. "So… um, did you make your decision?" Ruby asked with a slight uncertainty to her voice. "Yes I have, yes" Weiss said blankly. "To which one" She asked, putting her book down. "Both, I don't care what my family thinks, and I would like you to be my first" The ice princess answered kindly whilst cracking a smile. "Scoot" She ordered while walking towards her bed. Ruby obliged while her girlfriend climbed in. "What were you reading anyway?" Weiss asked. "One of Blake's books, one of the one's she never wants us to find" Weiss chuckled at that. "What's it called?" Ruby lifted the book to her eye level. "Ninjas of love" she said back. "There's a trilogy, each changing the last word" Weiss moved closer to other girl. "Is it any good?" "From what I've read, yes. Definitely a Blake story though" Ruby moved her hand to her partners stomach.

"So, about your decision…" Ruby began, but didn't plan on finishing because she wanted Weiss to fill in the blanks herself, which she did. "Right now?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. "Were not going to get another opportunity like this for a while, you okay with that?" Weiss just nodded back. Ruby slowly lifted Weiss' chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips while tracing lines on the icy girl's back. Weiss shivered at this sudden action and started tugging on the other's shirt. They had not bothered to dress nicely since they didn't plan on leaving school grounds at all during the day.

Ruby helped with process and in a hurried manner it was off, leaving her in only her black and red bra with the rose emblem on it that Weiss knew all too well. She had seen it on many occasions, but never farther. Ruby eyes shot open as a metaphorical light bulb lit up in her head. "Wait, I just thought of something. What about the, um… book?" Weiss looked away in thought 'Why does she keep giving me decisions?' "Do think we should? I mean some stuff wasn't horrible, but still, for our first? I don't know…" Ruby looked at her apologetically. "We don't have to! I didn't expect you to agree to this in the first place, so I definitely don't expect you to agree to that" Ruby decided they should get off the subject, so what better way to do so then removing more clothing. In a flash she was in nothing but underwear, which wasn't hard since they were basically in just pajamas already. Weiss returned the favor by taking her shirt off, revealing her plain white undergarment. "What happened to the one with your symbol on it?" Ruby asked. "After what you did to it a couple days ago, I'm surprised it could even be repaired" Weiss shot back, but not in her usual frozen voice. Ruby reached behind her and unclasped the white band of material before throwing it away.

She could tell Weiss was uncomfortable so she did the same to her own. Weiss' face changed at that "How does that work?" She asked. "Huh?" Ruby responded, confused. "You need to be bumped up a size because that's ridiculous. Your two years younger than me and yours are twice as big as mine?" Her voice was a mixture of jealousy and amusement. "D-do you r-really think so?" She asked back nervously, a blush now apparent on her face. Weiss simply nodded and slowly slid her bottoms down her legs.

Her bare skin felt something damp on the sheets, and then she came to the realization of what it was. "Um, Ruby you're, um, wetting the, uh, sheets" Ruby looked confused until she realized what she meant. She looked down to see that Weiss was correct. "Well I guess there's no need for this anymore then" Ruby said before sliding the lacy material down her legs and tossing it somewhere without looking. She moved closer to the uneasy girl next to her until she was hovering over her. She started kissing her neck, adding small bites here and there. This caused Weiss to let out small moans of satisfaction.

She slid her own pair of underwear off herself and kicked it off. This caused their areas to rub together, making the two sigh and breathe heavier. The once cold dorm room was now as hot as a furnace. Ruby slid one hand down to Weiss' core and inserted one finger. Weiss let out an "Eep" of surprise as the younger teen started moving her hand around. They would definitely need to change the sheets afterwards. "Ruby, your… wow" She couldn't form a complete sentence.

Ruby moved her head down and started sucking on the snow themed girl's breast, which caused Weiss to go berserk with pleasure, but she didn't know. 'Why that of all things' Weiss thought to herself as her body convulsed lightly. Weiss reached down and started massaging the red clad teen's chest. Both were moaning loudly until the most unexpected event happened, the door ended up in the middle of the room. Someone had blown the door off its hinges. They starred in horror as they saw no other than Yang standing there, fully ablaze.

"Oh fuck!" Weiss yelled before jumping out of the bed. "Yang, wait we…" "CAN IT!" Yang interrupted. "I GAVE YOU VERY LIMITED BOUNDRIES, BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE" She yelled as she fired a blast at the petrified heiress, which she ducked and it crashed through the window. She wasn't about to wait to get killed, so she jumped out the newly opened window and ran as fast as she could.

Ruby leaped at her sister and stopped her the best she could before she was thrust aside. Yang was about to jump into the night courtyard herself until she felt a restriction around her midsection and was pulled back into the room. She tried to get back up, but was unable to. She looked down to see that Blake had rapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around her and Yang knew it was close to unbreakable. "LET ME GO!" She spat. Blake and Ruby could hear the venom in her words. "Not until you calm down" Blake ordered, now standing over her. Ruby had put clothes on at this point. "I'm going to go find Weiss" She said before exiting the room. She wanted to be as far away from her sister as possible.

"SHE VIOLATED MY SISTER! SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT BITCH'S HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO HER!" Yang was still screaming at the top of her lungs, which caused everyone else who lived in the hallway to come see what happened. Teams JNPR and JRLD as well as Velvet came to see what was going on. "Where's your team, Velvet?" Liam asked. "They're a bunch of faunus hating assholes. They don't care what I do" She admitted, sadly. They looked back towards the two in the middle of the room.

"RICKY, HELP ME!" Yang commanded. The boy walked in the room only to be hit with the blunt end of Gambol Shroud's sheath. He just as quickly exited the room. "Can you guys help me calm her down?" Blake asked the group. "I've got something that can help" Ren said before walking into his dorm room. He came back with a small pile of powder cupped in his hand. He walked up and blew it in Yang's face. Within seconds she was unconscious. "It's how I get Nora to calm down when she gets too hyper" Ren explained while wiping his hands against each other in an attempt to clean them.

Seeing the situation resolved, the other students went back to their rooms as it was around eight and they just got back from a long day and they wanted to unwind. Blake unraveled the blond and placed her on the lower bed since she didn't she didn't feel like lifting her up to her own. She felt something odd in her nostrils and sniffed the air and gagged. It still smelt of sex.

Blake moved quickly into the bathroom and grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed it around. After the task was completed she lied down next to the fiery brawler. 'Even if I'm too lazy to move her to her own bed, that doesn't mean I can't use it too' And with that she fell asleep trying not to think about the challenges of the following day.


	8. Getting her back

Justin was sitting with his usual group of people at their now claimed table around lunch. "So I've got nothing new planned for this story because this comes back right after the last left off. Although I had an idea while reading a certain story again named Weiss and I by Toxicboy24598. For those of you who have read that particular piece of literature, yes that wasn't my first time reading it. I personally like it for reasons other than the fact that it lets you have first person sexy time with Weiss. Still, that is why people read it" Weiss shot him a look. "I'd rather not discuss certain things" Justin just rolled his eyes. "Well that's too bad, because you're in one right now" He turned to look at Blake who didn't look happy. "More than once, huh?" The boy's eyes shot open in realization of what he'd said. "Um, I'm gonna end this before this gets bad. The author kept getting requests to make more with other characters. So, I decided to ask if that's something you guys would want to read. Leave a yes or no in the review box and I'll do whatever you guys want. Also read the original Weiss and I. I'm gonna go because I think Blake's going to kill me soon. So, uh, the story…"

Ruby's cloak flowed in the wind as she sprinted to find her undoubtedly naked girlfriend. She held a spare pair of Ruby's own pajamas in her arms as she ran. 'Damn it, Yang! Ugh, I know you're just trying to look out for me, but shooting at her! How is this going to affect the team?' Ruby's mind raced as she checked the courtyard for any sign of where she could have gone.

The silence was broken when Ruby heard sobs coming from around the corner. She jogged over to the source of the noise only to land on her back, hard. "OW! Wha…?" Ruby stammered as she gazed up to meet the pale blue oval orbs she had come to know so well. "Oh, sorry! I thought you were Yang" Weiss explained, apologetically. Without saying a word the girl in red handed the shivering girl the clothes. "Thanks…" Weiss said as she slipped them on.

They sat down on a bench near them as it began to snow. Weiss started to shiver again as she was still only wearing a thin pair of baggy pants and a short sleeved shirt. "Here…" Ruby offered her cloak to the icy heiress and clipped it around her neck. Ruby gave Weiss a small peck on the cheek before nuzzling into the spot where her neck would be if it were not covered by material, frowning. They both were not happy about their current situation.

"Weiss… you know I'll stick up for you. Say it was my idea, my insistence, my… crudeness" Weiss looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. "Oh no you're not! I could have said no in the field, in the dorm, in the bed… but I didn't and I still don't regret it" Ruby looked back at her as if she had just said the sweetest thing the scythe-wielder had ever heard. "I still want to talk to her first, maybe I can soften her up a bit, and maybe convince her not to bring her weapons"

Weiss nodded as they rose from the bench, snow now engulfed the cloak. "I like the snow a lot more now, because whenever I see it I think about you" Ruby admitted sweetly. That melted through any doubt she had before about approaching Yang. The snow covered fencer pulled her lover into a warm embrace. After a couple seconds Ruby began applying kisses to the others neck, but was pushed back. She gave a look like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Ahahah, I think I've had enough of THAT for one night" With that the two walked back into the dormitory building.

As they approached their dorm they saw team JNPR, JRLD and Velvet exiting the room and shutting the door. They turned to see the pair walking towards them. They could tell the two had had some sort of talk because they knew Ruby didn't take people with her cloak lightly, but there it was, adorned by Weiss. "Your sister's asleep, but still pissed" Ren explained in a warning tone. "Thanks guys, it means a lot for you guys to help since I think you know the situation" They all nodded. "It's none of our business, but was it just a misunderstanding?" Jaune asked. "No, what she said, or rather yelled, is true" They all looked at the two with undefinable looks. "Well, good for you guys. Getting to that place in a relationship takes time effort. I'm sure if I were dating someone right now it would take me longer" Jaune admitted. "Wait, you're not dating Pyrrah?!" Ruby asked, astonished. The two in question turned a bright crimson. "Oh, come on! Pyrrah, just go for it, If he objects he's a moron" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune quickly turned to his partner. "Wait Pyrrah you… mmh" Pyrrah shut him up with a kiss. Everyone cheered as they continued. "There you go you oblivious idiot" Dustin said. "You won her over before I could" Everyone looked at him oddly. "Dustin, you're never one to congratulate someone" Liam said, his voice full of confusion. Dustin simply shrugged.

They parted and Pyrrah rapped the stunned knight in a tight hug. "Ren, I want you to punch me" Jaune ordered. "Wait, what?" Ren shot back while his face changed from that of no emotion to utter confusion. "As team leader, I order you to punch me in the arm as hard as you can" Jaune repeated. Ren just sighed and waited for Pyrrah to let go of him. When she did Ren's hand turned purple and he slammed Jaune straight in the arm. This sent the swordsman into the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Ow, Ren! You didn't have to hit me with your force push bullshit!" Ren grew a small smirk. "You said 'as hard as you can', Jaune. I was just following orders" Jaune got up and put a hand to his back. "You dick" With that team JNPR entered their room

"Well I guess that's us off then, goodnight guys. And good look with your sister" Justin said as they turned to leave. "Hey, Liam… can I sleep in your dorm tonight?" Velvet asked timidly. "I don't want to go back to my team" Liam gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure, Velv, you're always welcome in our little home away from home" "Thanks, but is your leader okay with it?" Justin put on a fake offended face. "Why wouldn't I be?" Justin asked. She shrugged and spoke "I don't know, thanks" "No problem" they opened their dorm room and stepped inside.

_Meanwhile in the team RWBY dorm…_

"Should we sleep in different beds just for tonight?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, it's probably for the best" Weiss said as she fell into her own bed. "My pillow still smells like you" Weiss said sweetly, something Ruby didn't here often. It had been hard to initially break Weiss out of her shell, but she managed eventually. "My sheets still smell like a different part of you, it's kind of intoxicating" Ruby teased. "Shut up and go to sleep" Weiss ordered. "Yes, princess" Ruby shot back, using the pet name she knew her girlfriend hated.

They fell to sleep rather quickly, it had been a quite long and eventful evening.


	9. Something she thought she'd never do

Justin was sitting in the library with Blake, just like he had been for the past two hours. "_Justin, can you come to the library with me to read? I won't be long, I just want some company"_ He had no intention of reminding her of what she said, but he was still annoyed. "Oh, hey" He greeted, seemingly into space. "So, by the time you read this it's after Christmas, but I still haven't had them do much of anything Christmas related, but I'm going to have them say something to explain why that is. I guess there were Christmas chapters that barely revolved around Christmas, so my apologies. However I wrote a little M rated Christmas story named a Christmas full of golden roses if you want to read it" At that Blake looked away from her book. "Don't self-promote, you'll look like an ass. Oh and the story…" She chimed in blankly. "Okay, okay, no need to get vulgar kitty, wait that's my line!" Blake just sighed and went back to her book.

_Team RWBY dorm, the next morning_

Ruby made sure to be up before her sister for obvious reasons. She jumped down ever so quietly and gave Weiss a little waking shove. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the figure in front of her. She was about to ask why she had been awoken when she remembered the night before. "I figured you would want to wake up before they did" Ruby explained. Weiss nodded and sat up, she wasn't used to waking up this early. "I'm making some coffee, you want any?" Ruby asked the sleepy heiress. "Yes please, two crème, three sugars. I need something to wake me up" She answered.

The other obliged and returned rather quickly with two steamy mugs of brown liquid. They took their respective coloured mugs and began to drink. They almost did a spit take when they heard rustling from the other bed. They were relieved to see that it was just Blake waking up. "Morning" Ruby mouthed to her, as she did the same in return. They really didn't want to wake Yang. They sat down in the chairs that surrounded the wooden table Yang and Ruby had made to go along with their make-shift kitchen, however the chairs were just plastic.

"So, what are we going to do about the flaming ball of anger?" Blake asked. She didn't want to be mean, but that's what Yang was right now. She was a ticking time bomb, once she woke up she would explode. "I don't know, but someone should probably wake her up and Blake and will talk to her first" A light bulb went off in Blake's brain. "Wait, Ren blew this powder stuff into her face to get her to go to sleep last night. Weiss, can you go ask him how long that should last?" Weiss nodded and left the room and went across the hall.

She knocked and the door and Nora opened it. "Hey Weiss, what's up?" She asked in her usual hyper demeanour. "Nothing, can I talk to Ren?" She asked. She had become more used to and comfortable with Nora's personality because she reminded her of Ruby. Also Nora was kind of cute, but cute in a puppy way, not in the way she saw Ruby. "I'll go get him, come in" She stated before skipping off to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and chanted "REEEN, are you decent?" A quite reply came from the bathroom before she entered.

Ren came out a couple seconds later with a tooth brush in his mouth and waved to her, not being able to speak. "Hi, Ren. Um, where are Jaune and Pyrrah?" She asked. He walked over to the sink and spat before answering. "They went out early this morning to go somewhere. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Weiss shook her head. "No, Ruby, Blake and I wanted to know when your powdery concoction usually wears off" He looked confused for a second. "It should have worn off by now" Before Weiss could say anything they heard a crash from across the hall. "Oh no" Weiss mumbled. "Well they wanted to talk to her first, so why not let them?" She asked in a joking voice, albeit slightly scared.

_Meanwhile, across the hall…_

"Yang calm down she's not here! Sit down or no ear scratching for a week!" Yang stopped mid throw. She had the vase Weiss had brought with her in her hand. "Blake, you're my best friend and you're blackmailing me with ear scratches!?" Yang asked with fake a fake mortified look in her face. "Yes, now please let Ruby talk some sense into you" Blake was trying to calm her down by acting calm herself. Yang sighed and placed the vase down and sat on her partner's bed.

Ruby and Blake sat on Weiss' bed opposite her. "Yang, what Weiss did wasn't her fault… it was mine…" Yang looked confused for a second which allowed Ruby to continue. "I pestered her into doing it. She doesn't want me to take the blame, but it was my doing that led to the events that you saw. That being said, I still don't regret it. What Weiss and I do is none of your business, you're not my mom" At that Yang's eyes went wide, she didn't bring up her mother very often. "Well, Ruby, ever since your mom died I had to be that mother figure for you since I only had my dad and I never knew my mom so I never needed that kind of person" Yang explained. "That still does not give you the right to try to kill my girlfriend" Ruby retorted.

Yang stood back up and groaned. "Ruby, you say it's your fault, but she still shouldn't have said 'yes', she should have denied you. You're only fifteen, Ruby, and that whore is not going to…" She couldn't finish that thought. Her head jerked to the side and her cheek felt hot and it stung. Blake didn't even see Ruby get up. Yang turned her head around again because she felt a grip on her collar. Before she could speak she was struck again, too in shock to retaliate. They had rarely gotten into arguments and Ruby yesterday would never think of harming her sister, but here she was.

"DON'T! YOU! EVER! CALL! HER! THAT! EVER! AGAIN! YOU…" Each word was followed by a strike and she would have continued if Blake hadn't snapped out of her daze and grabbed the furious scythe-wielder from behind. "Ruby, stop!" Blake screamed in horror as her leader tried to break free. "LET ME GO!" Ruby screamed even louder. Yang was on the ground gasping for air in between spits of blood. Ruby had held nothing back, and she had got her good. Her nose was bleeding and appeared broken. She was holding her jaw which was dislocated in one hand and trying to stop the blood from her nose that was flowing like a river.

Blake turned to see the door open and saw Weiss standing there in undefinable stillness. "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" Blake commanded and Weiss went to do so. She grabbed Ruby from the front and made her stare into her ice blue eyes. Ruby immediately became less tense. She suddenly felt the stinging sensation in her knuckles. She swayed slightly and was guide into the heiress' bed. She gazed at Yang, then at her hands, then at Weiss, then at Blake, and then back at her hands. Blake lifted Yang up and carried her out the door and into the infirmary.

_Two hours later_

Yang laid there, her face covered in bandages and Blake, Justin and Ricky by her side. Blake went to get Ricky when the doctors went in to take a look at her.

_She ran into Justin walking out of his dorm room. "Hey kitty, ca…" He began, but was cut off. "No time, where's Ricky!?" She asked quickly. "Um, in there, why?" He asked back while pointing towards his dorm room door. "Yang's hurt" was all she said to him._

_When they got back the surgery for her jaw was in progress._

They all sat up as her eyes fluttered open, they were one of the only parts they could see that were not covered by white cloth. "Hey, gu… AH, my mouth hurts!" They all looked at each other while changing through different looks. "Yang, the doctor said you're allowed to talk, but your mouth will be sore. Do you remember how you got here?" Blake asked her, she had already told the other two what had happened. She stayed silent while her eyes got wide, and then sad. She slowly nodded her head and hung it down afterwards.

The entire scenario was extremely sad, that is, until the door opened. A red blur blew past the three in the room and wrapped itself around. It was Ruby. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I'm so sorry! Please! I love you so much! You're the best sister I could ever ask for! I'm so… _sniff_… sorry!" She wailed. Yang cradled her in her arms like you would a small child. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay… shhh… it was my fault, shhh…" Yang soothed. Ruby spoke without looking up from her chest. "No, I… I h-hit you… I can never forgive myself!" Yang kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "It wasn't my place to step in. You were right, what you two do is your choice. Now that I've realized that, I'm just happy that you've found someone that loves you as much as I do. Weiss is not a whore, she's far from it. I bet it took a lot to get her to agree" Ruby nodded into her sister's chest and hugged her tighter. "That still doesn't make what I did okay"

Yang lifted her to eye level. Tear stained lines were evident on her cheeks. "Ruby, whether that's true or not, I still deserved it" She gave her sister a reassuring smile and a peck on the forehead. "Now where is the snow princess, anyway?" She asked which got a smile out of Ruby, she was happy that Yang was using her playful nicknames again. Ruby turned to look at the doorway as Weiss entered, she had been waiting outside and listening in on the two. "Hey…" She greeted hesitantly. "Aw, don't be like that. Come here, sis" Yang said sweetly. "Sis?" Weiss repeated, confused. "Yeah, you obviously love my sister a lot, and I see a future ahead of you two. So from now on you are also 'sis'!" Yang declared pumping a fist in the air. "T-thank you, Yang. For accepting me and Ruby's relationship as it moves forward and for considering me as… family"

She walked in and gave Yang a short hug and smiled at her. "That's a side of her I thought only I would ever get to see" Ruby stated with a chuckle. "I'm not always cold hearted, you dunce" She stated, annoyed. "And I now that all too well" Ruby mused before giving her a kiss. The rest of the day was filled with friendly conversation. Everything was finally back to normal.

_An unknown location…_

Three people sit down around a round table, two men and a woman. One man was dressed in a white coat and a bowler hat while smoking a cigar. The other man was dressed in all black except for his white and red mask. The last, the woman, was wearing an all red dress with some sort of orange design on it. The man with the cigar spoke first. "Well are we just going to sit here, or we going to get down to business?" The woman shot him look. "Remember your place, Roman" She said while lighting her hand ablaze. Roman rolled his eyes and looked the man to his right. "So you're Adam Taurus?" The man in question nodded.

"So, I assume you are miss cinder, then?" Adam asked. "Why yes I am" She answered. "Good, we're all introduced. Now here's why I asked to meet you all. Well, I've already met cinder, but… whatever, not important. My beacon contact says he and his team are holding a party in their dorm on New Year's and all of the people we want will be there. Red, the ex-white fang and the heiress will all be there. We just have to think of a way to get them away from the party…" He grew a sly grin as their meeting continued…


	10. The betrayal

Justin sat down in an arm chair and stared off into space. "Well I've run out of ideas for these types of author's notes. Also, I can see these getting old fast. So this will be the last one. So I guess this is goodbye to none story related author's notes and to me, the author where I can express emotion without using the story. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, for me at least. Also, I would like to give a shout out to Shadic1978 for taking interest in this story. He wrote a story that is in progress right now called a burning rose that deals with my second favourite pairing. I like it personally and I think you guys should check it out. And now, the story…

_Dorm room hallway, one hour before the party…_

Justin and Ricky were walking towards their dorm with bags in their hand when they heard a loud screech from Velvet's dorm room, but it wasn't Velvet. She went with Liam and Dustin to grab the cups and plates and stuff for the party which started at eleven, while the two who just got back were in charge of food and drinks. Yang said she would purchase some alcohol from a liquor store where they know her and allow her to buy certain products. Basically anything besides hard liquor.

**Disclaimer: Only consume alcoholic beverages if you are of legal age, this is for entertainment purposes ONLY!**

The scream was followed by none other than Cardin Winchester being thrown out of said room. "Creep!" The women inside yelled as she slammed the door. He was wearing nothing but boxers. "Hold this" Ricky commanded as he placed his bags in his brother's hands. Cardin looked confused until Ricky landed a hard right hook into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. "That was for Yang!" He kicked the downed boy in the stomach. "That was for Liam!" Another kick, this one to the ribs. "That was for Justin!"

He turned to the other boy who was just plain laughing. "Am I missing anyone? Oh yeah!" His face got angry again as he kicked him in the side of the head. "That's for Ruby!" Cardin fell unconscious after that last blow. He never the less landed one last shot into his back. "And that's for me" He stated proudly as they left him and entered their room.

_Beacon cliff, thirty minutes before the party…_

Adam lifted his wrist to his mouth "Is you're inside source the whole team or just one member, Roman?" He asked his communicator. "Just on member sadly, but this will still work all the same" Roman answered on the other end. Adam pressed a button and the device and spoke again. "You remember the plan?" He asked. This time cinder's voice came out the speaker. "Yes, yes, I get the heiress, you get the faunus and Roman gets the one in the hood" She spoke in an exasperated tone. "Good" was his only reply before turning the speaker off.

_Team JRLD room, five minutes before the party…_

Dustin walked up to Justin and handed him a small flask of some beige liquid. "What's this?" He asked his brother. "The last part of my Christmas present to you besides the stuff I already got you. It's liquefied cat-nip" He said matter-of-factly. "You can give her this in a drink and find someplace secluded and, you know…" Justin's face turned nervous. "That doesn't seem right. I want her to want to do it on her own, not have something help her make that choice" He replied. "That's the beauty of this stuff, it's not making her make any decisions, it's just giving her some-what of an urge. It's not a brainwash potion, dude. If she doesn't want to, she won't" He explained. "Fine" Justin had conceded.

Ricky emerged from the bathroom, they were all in there at some point trying to look their best. Ricky had just been the unlucky one to be sent in last. Liam went to go fetch Velvet from her room a couple minutes ago. Justin and Ricky assumed that Cardin had been carried away by someone at some point. He came back with his girlfriend in tow. "Well since you are technically our guest even though you sleep here sometimes, I should probably turn the music on" Ricky suggested. He pressed play on a playlist Yang had given him as they waited for everyone else to arrive.

_Outside, 11:07 PM_

Roman sat outside in a shadowy section of the outside wall with his men. They just had to wait it out, the cold and new snow wasn't helping though. They stood there and shivered, except for Torchwick, who just kept his casual demeanour the whole time. 'Soon' He thought to himself. 'Soon'

_Team JRLD's room, 11:13 PM_

Yang was the last to arrive, even Sun had come before her. Most of them didn't have a lot of experience with Sun, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak this much of something through a populated campus? The answer is very hard" Yang said while placing a large amount of drinks down on the counter.

Most people had one except for certain people. They being Weiss, Velvet, Blake and Ruby, due to Weiss' orders. Although within a couple minutes she managed to get her sister to get her one and she snuck off to drink it. Justin walked over to Blake, the vile of liquid still on his mind. "Hey, Blake, do you want something to drink? Water, beer, anything?" She pondered the question for a second. "Yeah, I guess one beer can't hurt, right?" She asked nervously. "Yeah, you're fine. I'll be right back with it" He said before turning on his heel. When he reached the counter he grabbed one can and pulled out the flask.

He sighed before popping the top and quickly pouring all of the substance into the drink. He did a circular motion with his hand as to stir the newly added chemical in without having it foam over. He walked back to his love and handed her the drink with his insides feeling the utmost shame. She took the beverage and gingerly took a sip. She smacked her lips together to and grew a small smile. "Sweeter than I expected" She admitted. Now he just had to wait to see if it would work.

While on the other side of the party Ruby had convinced Weiss to at least try some alcohol. To Ruby's surprise, Weiss actually took a liking to it. In twenty minutes she was on her third can and started to not feel too great. Dustin noticed this and walked over. "Hey, are you feeling okay? If your head feels weird you should go step outside for a minute. You'll feel better, trust me" He said with a kind smile, something they had learned to be out of character for him. Still, she heeded his advice. "Ruby, can you step outside with me for a moment?" She asked. Ruby nodded and they stepped out the door and started walking down the hall.

_Outside, 11:37 PM…_

They sat there shivering and waiting, until Torchwicks wrist lit up. He looked at it and grew a smile. "We're a go, remember be do this quiet and we do this right. My contact will start this off" He explained. After another thirty seconds, two figures emerged from the doors that lead inside. They let them walk by as another figure came out a couple seconds later screwing a silencer onto a handgun. He raised his arm and pulled the trigger.

_At the other end of the path, Weiss and Ruby…_

The couple walked along in blissful silence until Ruby let out a scream as she collapsed to the ground. Weiss would have yelled something along the lines of "What's wrong" but didn't get the chance to. She was struck in the shoulder by something small and painful. She was confused until she realized what was happening. 'We're getting shot at!' She thought. Before she could move Ruby was in front of her and pulled her into a self-sacrificing embrace. She shook two more times with pain as bullets entered her back.

Ruby shook and sobbed with pain and defeat, but would not let Weiss go. She would let nothing harm her little snow angel. She pulled out crescent rose in one hand in an attempt to shoot the assailant, but it was blasted away. Her hands felt hot and burned as she looked at the culprit of the fireball. It was the girl she fought all those nights ago along with… "Torchwick" She growled as she saw the man in the bowler hat approaching. "You don't sound happy to see me, Red. I'm hurt!" He said in a fake voice of shock. "So I'm guessing you were the one shooting at us, then?" Ruby asked, the venom in her words evident. They were completely surrounded by his men at this point.

Torchwick laughed as he put his cigar out. "Oh no, that wasn't me" He admitted. He stepped aside to reveal none other than their ally, their friend, Dustin. "You traitor, you asshole! How could you?!" Ruby screamed at him. "Just give us the scythe, sweetheart. No one has to get hurt any more than they already are" Cinder said in an oddly soothing voice, or it would have been had Ruby not been full of bullets. "Ruby, just do what they say. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I love you so much" Weiss said, cuddling closer to her precious rose while tears streamed down her face. Ruby hesitated, but tossed crescent rose to the henchman who had his arm outstretched. Weiss did the same with Myrtenaster.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were a thing. That's too cute" Roman stated laughing. "Shut it, you prick!" Ruby barked at him. At that Roman stopped laughing. "Now, now, don't be rude. Someone needs to teach you some MANNERS!" With the last word he struck her face with his cane. Blood splattered across the snowy walkway while she spat the remainder of the blood into snow below her. "Come now, Roman. We did promise them they wouldn't be hurt if they cooperated. Now you lot, load them into the van" Cinder spoke with a cold heartless voice of authority now.

The two were placed in the back of the van by the men in suits. "I'll go with them, to make sure they don't try anything. You take the men to the airship and meet me back at the warehouse" Roman said to Cinder before shutting the back of the van and driving off.

_Five minutes later, beacon cliff…_

Dustin walked to the edge of the cliff to talk to the man in the trench coat. "You the one I'm supposed to meet?" Dustin asked. "No, I'm just some guy standing in the snow on the edge of a cliff for no apparent reason" Adam retorted sarcastically. Dustin sighed and let it go. He knew he couldn't fight him man to man. "We're to move into position for faze two" He explained as he turned to walk away. "Finally" Adam muttered under his breath as he did the same.

_Dorm room hallway, 12:05…_

Justin was thrown into the wall and lifted back up and pulled by the hand down the hall. When they reached outside he was pressed against the wall and pinned. His eyes remained wide the whole time, he had never seen this side of Blake before. She pressed herself against him and kissed him intensely. Her eyes went very cat-like and narrow as they broke. She pressed her lips against his neck as he traced lines up and down her stomach. She stopped abruptly and reopened her eyes.

Justin stopped and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned that he had done something wrong. She collapsed into his arms and let out loud, troubled breaths. He looked behind her to see two figures standing there. He was about to say something, anything, when a good amount of white fang soldiers appeared on either side of them. He looked down to the girl in his arms to see the hole in her back. 'They shot her!' he thought. "Get your hands off my girl, kid" one of the figures said. Blake knew that voice. "No" she said as she turned. "Adam" she spat. He paid no attention to her. Both raised their swords to each other. 'Good thing I forgot to take this off' Justin thought as he stepped in front of Blake.

She leaned against the wall to support herself while a million thoughts ran through her head. "What do you mean 'your girl' you asshole?" He asked, while taking a few steps forward. "You shot her!" Adam chuckled a little and stepped aside. "Oh no, mine would have left her with no chest left. I believe you two are acquainted" The other figure stepped forward. "Dustin" He Justin growled. He let out a small laugh. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch. I hope you know that" Dustin stared his brother down. "I'd like to see you try" He challenged. "Allright, enough! Grab the girl!" Adam ordered to his men. They moved forward, but Justin drew his other sword. "TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He commanded.

Blake lifted herself from the wall and took a small step forward. "Adam, I don't know what you think, but we're through. I left you on that train never to see you again. You were turning into a monster and I wanted no part of it. That's the same reason I left the white fang" She explained. Adam shook his head. "Blake, you don't just leave the white fang. We're here to make you see why" He would have continued if one of his men didn't spontaneously fall to the ground, then two more, all with arrows in their backs. "There, up there!" One of the soldiers yelled.

It was Velvet.

"Liam, now!" She yelled as he jumped out from behind a corner. He had turned his two hammers into some sort of rocket launcher. He fired into the crowd and yelled "Go get the others!" While Justin was trying to comprehend the situation, Adam came up behind him and knocked him away. He picked up Blake and began to retreat towards their getaway vehicles. Justin began to rise and chase after them he felt bullets wiz past him. He stopped on the spot and began to deflect some of the oncoming barrage. Dustin switched his pistols to knives and jumped right into Justin's path.

"Get out of my way!" Justin yelled. "Why should I?" Dustin asked as he took a defensive stance. They both jerked their heads to the side as the doors burst open and Jaune, Ren, Ricky and Yang. Justin used this time to run past his brother and towards their enemy's parked vehicles. Ricky turned to Yang "Go get your bike and help Justin!" He ordered. Yang nodded and propelled herself towards the student garage.

Pyrrah and Nora burst onto the roof where they saw Velvet. "Open fire!" She ordered. They rained bullets, ice, grenades and arrows upon the white fang forces. They saw Justin sprinting through their ranks, not stopping to fight any of them. Anybody in front of him ended up missing some appendage. The getaway cars and vans started to drive off, leaving a lot of their men behind. Then Jaune started to follow Justin towards one of the cars. "I got this!" Pyrrah called to the other two as she jumped off the roof.

Justin combined both his swords into a sniper rifle and shot a driver through the passenger window before he could leave. The van which he wanted had already pulled away, which meant he would have to chase them. He ripped the driver out of his seat while Jaune and Pyrrah climbed in. They started to peel away and gain speed when they saw Yang on Bumblebee rapidly gaining speed. The car the other three were in wasn't bad either. It was gaining on the other vehicles quite fast since they were trying to stay as a convoy, for the time being anyway.

The group of vehicles split into two as they got onto an actual road and away from beacon. As they approached the highway that was near the school many drivers decided to get onto it while the rest took the road into the main city. Yang turned to gesture the others to get on the highway. She knew her bike was much better equipped to handle enclosed streets than their stolen vehicle. She continued to accelerate faster and faster until she had caught up to her apposing drivers.

Truth be told, she found the whole situation very invigorating. She couldn't legally reach half the speeds she was achieving right now. Although she did occasionally go over the speed limit, she had never pushed her baby to these limits before. She lifted her left arm up as she extended it's gauntlet. She fired at the first cars tire. The explosion blew the axle off the bottom of the car. The next one up was a van. 'Crap' she thought to herself. She didn't want to shoot any of the vans because she didn't know which one held her partner. She didn't know if any of them held her partner.

She rode up alongside the van and punched the back door until it opened while holding the edge of the door hinge for support. She looked inside to see nothing but confused white fang members. She peeled left to avoid the oncoming gunfire from within the van. She shot underneath the left side which threw it on it's side and into a light post. She continued up their ranks until there were only a couple left.

She drove next to one of them to look in the driver-side window. She looked to her right at the driver when a bright yellow light started to shine on the side of her face. She turned to face the headlights of an oncoming car. 'Oh God' was the only thing that ran through her mind as she hit it at astronomical speeds. She flew off her bike as her aura flared. Her fire spread of in an explosive manner. To anyone else it would seem like a bomb went off in the middle of the street.

She groaned and lifted herself off the road. If it weren't for her aura she would have been dead for sure. She looked around at the carnage her semblance had created. The middle of the street was scorched from everything from the walls of the buildings to the cars she was chasing. She turned to see the car she had crashed into. Her bike was sprawled across the street, but still intact and in one piece. She had needed it to be able to withstand crashes since she was training to be a huntress.

When her gaze moved to the other car in the collision her eyes went wide. It had a huge dent in the front and was ablaze. She ran over to the car and blew the door off it's hinges. The woman inside the car was bloody and groaning, but alive. She dragged her out and checked her injuries. She was bleeding out of her right arm and both her legs. Her arm appeared broken, but that was it. She was definitely a lucky person. She dragged her over to the sidewalk and checked her over one more time. "Can you hear me?" Yang waited for a response. The woman slowly nodded and looked up at her. "Good, now keep pressure on your wound, alright?" Yang instructed. The woman nodded again and hesitantly covered as many wounds as she could.

Yang got back up and walked over to the white fang vans which were toppled over and completely destroyed. As she walked over she went back to her previous mentality. 'Oh God! What if Blake was in one of those vans!? Nonononono…" Her mind raced as she ran over to the pile of scrap metal that could have held her friend. She opened the door to the first van and started rummaging through the weapons and bodies until there was no more for her to search through. "One down… one to go" Finding nothing helped her confidence, but not by much.

She approached the last van and opened it to find the same as the last. She checked and double checked and found nothing. She let out a long sigh and walked out and rested her back on the wall of the vehicle. 'I just hope the others are okay…'

_Meanwhile on the Vale highway…_

Pyrrah was on top of their Vehicle shooting the tires of the cars that were doing a much better job at protecting the vans up front. They had made a wall of cars that could surprisingly maneuver quite well through passing traffic. It stilled didn't matter since they were still getting destroyed by three people, one of which weren't even doing anything, not that Jaune could.

Adam looked out the back of the van to see his forces getting demolished. "Damn" He said to himself. Blake noticed this and looked up at him. "Aww, someone's plans not work out?" She asked in a voice of obvious fake sympathy. To that he growled. "You're lucky I love you…" He grumbled as he opened the back and climbed onto the roof.

Justin was watching the road when Jaune watched his eyes go wide, then very narrow. "Jaune, take the wheel" He ordered. "What?" He asked. "Grab the wheel and get me closer to that van" He repeated. Justin didn't give him a time to argue, as he opened his door and let go of the wheel. Jaune didn't want to let him know he didn't have his license.

Justin got to the roof and turned to Pyrrah. "We have to get on that van" He told her. "Why?" She asked. "Because that's where she's being held" He answered. "How can you tell?" She didn't want to jump into something if he wasn't sure. "That guy's the one who took her, any more questions?" He asked, slightly annoyed. She just shook her head and looked onto the man he was talking about.

Jaune was underneath him doing as instructed. He was a leader, but still very shy. Also he trusted that Justin had some sort of plan. He drove past the last few cars that were trying to protect the now identified van up front. After they made sure Blake was in that one specifically, the others could be seen as cannon fodder. They took down the last line of resistance with relative ease, them now being so close.

Pyrrah looked up and yelled "Down!" as she raised her shield to block the shots being fired at them from the man in the mask. She raised her hand and pulled the metal on the vehicle on the vehicle in an attempt to slow it down. Justin tried to cover her by shooting at Adam, but he only needed one hand to deflect the slow rate of fire that a sniper rifle had. After realizing she probably wasn't moving it much farther, Pyrrah jumped onto the top of the van and raised her shield to block Adam's swipes with his sword.

Justin did the same and rolled to the other side of him as to make it difficult to fight them both at once. This however wasn't the case. Adam didn't seem to flinch once as the two bombarded him with slashes. He used his sheath and sword to counter their blows on either side, he just needed one slip up from one of them. He saw his opportunity when Pyrrah swung too hard into a slash which Adam sidestepped, leaving her gut fully exposed.

He landed a blow there and then the side of her head, leaving her unconscious on the roof, sprawled out. He turned on the other who suffered a similar fate. He was knocked onto the hood where he looked into the van where he saw Blake for a couple seconds, before hearing a clicking and looking up into the barrel of Adam's sheath. He flinched causing the rather large bullet to miss his head, but blow him clean off the hood of the van and to hit the road hard.

He rolled and suddenly felt a grip on his arm. He looked up to see Jaune with the car door opened and his arm outstretched and grasping his. He saw him swerve and yell and then it all went black.

They had lost…

A/N: So four thousand words… wow. I just didn't know where to end this chapter. There was planned to be more, but that will be the beginning of next chapter. See you all later.


	11. A lonely connection

A/N: So I personally am proud of my chapter ten. It was my first real action scene. While I admit it could have been better, it was my first. I really got nothing else to say. I got school coming back in a bit, so why not get some chapters done while I have the chance, right. Anyway, I'm rambling. I rarely edit my author's notes. I just write what comes to mind and usually keep it. So now, the story…

Yang had finished tending to the woman's wounds and was returning to the school when she saw two figures on the side of the road, one carrying the other. She pulled up along them to see it was Jaune carrying Justin. "Get on" She ordered to the sunken looking Jaune. He climbed on the back and wedged Justin in between them. A motorcycle isn't exactly meant for three people. "What happened to Pyrrah and Blake?" Yang asked. "Gone" Was his only reply.

As they arrived they saw that the blood and bodies were getting cleaned by Beacon staff. Yang parked her bike in the garage as Jaune lifted him and Justin off of it. He through the other boy over his shoulder as he began to limp towards the entryway of the school. Yang saw this and put his arm around her back in an effort to support him. They walked inside and towards the hospital wing where they assumed the rest of their friends would be. Also Jaune and Justin needed medical attention.

As they entered they saw Nora and Liam waiting outside the emergency room. "Who's in there?" Yang asked letting Jaune go and find someone to tend to his and Justin's injuries. "Ren, stab wound to the leg" Liam replied blankly. "Where's Ricky or Ruby? Come to think of it, she wasn't in the fight was she?" She asked. "Ozpin wants to talk to you about it" Liam explained. This worried yang. 'Why would Ozpin want to talk to me?' She thought.

_Ten minutes later, Ozpin's office…_

She knocked on his office door and waited for a reply. "Come in" He called. She entered hesitantly and shut the door behind her. "Ah, Miss Xiao Long, please have a seat" He invited. She sat down in the leather chair opposite him. "Now, Yang, I am aware that you and Mister Jimenez have been in a relationship for some time now, correct?" He asked. She slowly nodded her head. "And you know his brother has betrayed this academy as a whole?" She nodded again. "Well Mister Jimenez got taken hostage by his brother in an attempt to escape. He succeeded. We are quite sure that he is alive, but we don't know where" He explained. Yang just sat there, trying to comprehend what he had just said. "Miss Xiao Long, did you hear what I said?" Yang nodded once more.

"Now there is also the subject of Miss Rose and Miss Schnee" To that Yang looked up. "What happened to my sister? She disappeared from…" She didn't want to mention the party since she had been the one to bring the alcohol. "…our group before the white fang showed up" Ozpin's face got slightly sad. He knew how close the two sisters were. "She was taken captive by Roman Torchwick and someone who the authorities and I have come to call Cinder" He said. "Our cameras say that this happened about twenty minutes before the event" Yang's face was horror struck.

Tears began to form in the back of her eyes. "Miss Belladonna and Miss Nikos are gone too, sir" Yang explained, choking on her words. "I will inform the rest of her team, thank you" He said with the utmost sympathy in his words. "Will I… continue to stay in my current dorm room, sir?" She asked while tears streamed down her face. "If you want to, but you can also take Miss Nikos' spot in team JNPR's dorm if you feel like" Ozpin said. "Is that… all, sir?" Yang asked. Ozpin nodded. "Please explain what I told you to Mister Hope-Wyllie, please. I will tell Mister Arc when I tell the rest of his team about Miss Nikos, I am truly sorry" He said. Yang left without another word.

_Meanwhile, at the hospital wing…_

"Justin, you can't leave yet, you have a whole in your chest! You're going into surgery after Ren! You just have to calm down, you're back at Beacon" Justin had awoken and Velvet was trying to calm him down. Liam and Nora were still waiting outside the E.R. for Ren. "Blake… the highway… Jaune… that guy… Pyrrah… we have to… help" Justin was trying to remember the events from the last few hours. "We will, but not yet. Jaune's back and he's fine, but Blake and Pyrrah… they took them…" Justin's face cycled through multiple emotions, finally ending on rage. He hit the wall as hard as he could, leaving a small hole in it. "Damn it! I wasn't good enough…"

Velvet lifted his face up to meet her eyes. "No, you just weren't prepared. No one could have been. You're the one who took a bullet to the chest for the one you love, and I know you would have gotten back up and kept fighting if you could have. We'll get her back, we'll get them all back. Just rest, for me, as a friend?" She pleaded. Justin sighed and pulled his hand out of the wall. They turned to the door as someone began to knock on it. "Come in" Justin called. A faunus with small bear ears came into the room wearing a surgeon jumpsuit. "Justin we're ready for you. We'll just give you some anesthesia and we'll get this over with, ok?" He asked. Justin nodded as he lifted himself onto the rolling table they had rolled in for him.

_Beacon hospital wing, thirty minutes later…_

Yang wanted to talk to Justin as soon as he awoke. She needed to make sure he was up to speed on the situation. Also he was in a similar situation as her and maybe he could relate. She sat in his hospital room with Liam and Velvet. Ren and Nora went to go see Jaune since Ren was able to walk, but only on crutches or in a wheelchair. Yang had asked the two others if she could talk to him first and they had agreed, but they wanted to stay until he awoke.

When he started stirring, they all looked over at him. His eyes opened to the sight of the other three. Yang nodded to the couple across from her and they got up and left. "Hey, Yang… what's going on, besides the obvious?" He asked. "Doctor said you should try standing up, see how it feels" She explained. He did so and stumbled slightly, but regained his footing and stood up straight. "My chest hurts, but I think I'm fine. You didn't answer my question" He added blankly. "Ricky's gone" She said while holding back tears. "Like dead, or…" He asked saddened. Everyone he cared for was being taken. The only ones he had left were her and Liam.

"No, Dustin took him" She clarified. "Oh, well we can't do anything about it now. We'll get them back" He was trying to make her feel better the same way Velvet did. She didn't take it as well. "What!? How can you say that!? Do you love your brother at all, or Blake!?" She was angry. The one person she thought would feel the same was acting so calm. She was angry and she swung at him. He caught her fist with his hand, which was hard considering half of what she did for a living involved punching.

She looked into his eyes expecting hatred and rage, but found sympathy and compassion. This broke the fiery brawler. She wrapped him in a loving hug. "I'M SORRY!" She wailed as she cried openly into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay" He repeated multiple times in a soothing voice. He was seeing a different side of a couple people today. Then he got an unexpected response from her. She pulled back and kissed him in a desperate intensity. He would not reciprocate, as much as it felt nice to be close to someone again, he would never go behind Blake and his brother's back.

He pushed her away and looked to see the look in her eyes. They were still dripping tears. He pulled her back into his shoulder. "Yang, I know what you're going through, but don't do something you'll regret" He said in the nicest way possible. This just made her sob louder. They had gotten to know each other a lot in these past couple weeks. "Yang, you know I care about you, but as a friend. I love you like a sister" He admitted. "Ever since Ricky started dating you I've had to and block everything else out of my mind. You guys started hanging out a lot and I decided to back off, which wasn't all that hard since I met Blake soon after"

She still kept crying, she needed to get it out. "They took Weiss and Ruby too… my little sister… she, she…!" Yang's aura was heating the room up like a furnace. "Shhh, hey, I'm still here, don't forget you're not alone. There's me, Liam, Velvet and the rest of team JNPR to back you up" She stopped crying and gave him a small smile and wiped her face. "Thanks… I needed to hear that" She said before giving him a peck on the cheek. He didn't try to stop her as he knew it was only a sign of appreciation.

He walked over to his bed again and climbed inside. "I'll tell Liam and Velvet you're tired and will talk to them later, ok?" She asked. He nodded and pressed his head against the pillow. He heard Yang tell them what she said she would and then he heard the door shut. He sighed and was about to go to sleep when he felt the other side of the hospital bed droop down and something wrap around his chest over the covers.

He turned to see the face of Yang staring back at him with begging eyes. "Yang I told you, I…" Yang cut him off. "You said you loved me like a sister, right?" He nodded. "Then give your sister some comfort when she's lonely. Don't lie, you're lonely too" She said with a contradicting look. "Fine…" He conceded. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes and went to sleep fast with a big feeling of content. Justin was slower to fall asleep, but it came eventually. It was nice sleeping next to someone who is literally a human heater. He knew Yang wasn't the cheating type, she was just lonely and she wouldn't try anything. Not that he would agree, he loved Blake too much, and he would get her back, even if it means his death.

Liam and Velvet entered an hour later to check up on him, but they expect to see Yang cuddled up next to him and a faint lipstick mark on the boy's cheek. "Um, should we wake them?" Liam asked. "And break that cuteness apart? No way" Velvet responded. Liam shut the door and walked out of the hospital wing with Velvet by his side. "I just realized something" Liam spoke up. "What?" Velvet asked. "We left the party completely unattended for hours while there is alcohol lying all over the place" The two looked at each other before breaking into a run.

They got to Liam's dorm and sighed as they saw nothing was touched. "Although this means we have clean all of this" Velvet grumbled. "Or… we could clean it later since the two of us have some alone time…" Liam suggested. Velvet smiled before leading the boy over to the beds.

_Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing…_

Justin awoke and attempted to rise, but was pulled further towards the huntress in training. He blushed a mighty crimson as he felt her, um… gauntlets… press up against his back. 'What happened to the blanket!?' He thought to himself as he looked down to see it at his ankles. He had always kicked in his sleep. "Yang… Yaaaaang" He said quietly. She stirred and opened her eyes to see that he was pressed up against her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to. I used to do that to Ruby a bunch when we were kids" She explained.

"Alright, I'm going for coffee, want anything, or do you want to come with?" He asked. "I'll come with, then I'll go back to my dorm" She told him. "Do you want me to come with to keep you company? I just thought, with no one being there, all I just did to try to get you to not feel lonely would be for nothing" He justified. "Sure I'd like that" She answered.

The two walked together and got their coffees and headed back to team RWBY's dorm. They stayed there and chatted for the rest of the night…

A/N: What the character I made and Yang have is pure friendship. I would like to point this out because Ricky is my co-writer's character. Goodnight everyone.


	12. The hurt of seperation

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading a chapter on Monday and for this being late even for a Saturday upload, or it was supposed to be. I was working on my other story, the musicians. It's a college AU you should check out. It would be a favor to me. That's all I got. Onward, towards the story…**

Velvet and Liam emerged from the room an hour later having cleaned themselves from their previous activities. "Hey Liam, can I ask you something?" Velvet spoke in her usual timid tone. "Yeah, sure Velv. What's up?" Liam responded. He knew it was important if she had to ask that first. "Do you think… I could join your team? I mean, I know it's a little sudden, but I care about you guys a lot more than my own team, those pricks" Velvet's tone got harsh when it came to her team. "Sure, but it's not my decision to make, it's Justin's. All the same, I think he would love to have you switch over. I mean we've lost two of our own and we're seriously weakened. Bring it up to him, he messaged me saying he's in team RWBY's dorm room with Yang… I'd knock. I know Justin's not that type of person, but just in case…" Liam explained.

Velvet nodded while she thought of. "Okay, well I'm going to go do that. See you later!" She said in fake cheer, trying to hide her nervousness. She didn't want to deal with her team anymore. She walked down the corridor until she stood in front of the wooden door to the room that housed the two. She took a breath before rapping on the door roughly in case they were sleeping. "Come in!" Justin called from inside. She slowly pushed the door open to find the two in separate beds on opposite sides of the room. Yang was sleeping soundly under the covers while Justin was lying in Ruby's bed, but Ruby had kicked the covers to the end of the bed the last time she used it.

He looked down from the ceiling to see Velvet standing in the door frame. "Hey, Velv" He let out a loud groan as he stretched. "What's up, you need something?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the light had there not been a lot while he was staring up into the white ceiling. "Uh, I don't know if this is a little early, but with Dustin and Ricky gone… could I join your team?" Justin pondered the question for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to, but it's up to Ozpin" Velvet looked happy, but also a little put down that she'd have to talk to the headmaster. "Oh, ok. Sorry to ask this, but are you and Yang a thing?" Justin seemed taken aback by that. "W-what?! N-no I could never do that! I couldn't… I wouldn't… NO!" At the last word he sounded angry.

He calmed down when he heard a slight sniffle from the door. He heart broke at that noise. Velvet was one of the kindest, most delicate people he had ever met and he yelled at her. "I-I'm sor-sorry" She managed to choke out. He looked over at Yang's bunk. 'Still asleep. Thank you for being a heavy sleeper' He thought before jumping off the bunk and running towards the girl in the doorway. He pulled her into a firm hug. "No, I'm sorry! You didn't deserve that. Of all people you didn't deserve that. I was just startled by the question is all. Shh, you did nothing wrong" He attempted to sooth while he cradled her in his arms. 'Oh, how I hope Liam doesn't walk b…' "Hey Velv, what's wrong?" Liam asked as he walked over and tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. 'SHIT!'

"Nothing, Justin here made me feel better" She said as she gave him one last firm hug and pressed her head against his chest, making her rabbit ears press against his chin. "Oh, okay good. I'll meet you in the caf for breakfest, no point in sleeping now, it's like eight in the morning" Liam said with a smile. Velvet nodded and walked down the hallway. Liam waited until she rounded the corner to through his palm into his brother's throat and winded his fist back. "What the hell did I just walk in on!? 'He made me feel better!?' First you try to steal Yang and now this! Keep your hands off other people's girls!" Liam ordered.

"Nonono, you've got it all wrong! Me and Yang aren't a thing and I'm not hitting on Velvet, their just friends of mine who were sad, that's all!" Liam let the other boy go. "I believe you, but keep your hands to yourself" He instructed as he walked away. 'That was close! Did it really look like I was with Yang? Ugh, whatever' He concluded as he followed his brother's path towards the cafeteria.

_Meanwhile, White Fang prison block…_

Pyrrah and Blake sat in opposite cells. Suddenly Blake let out a small chuckle. Pyrrah looked over to her with a face of confusion. "What's so funny?" She asked letting out a little giggle herself. "I used to guard these very cells. How times have changed…" Pyrrah just continued to chuckle. "Yeah, but little do they know the force they have on their hands" This got the two to burst out laughing. They stopped when they heard clanging noise hit one of the bars. "HEY, no laughing! You aren't supposed to enjoy this!" Adam shouted. Blake just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Adam just groaned walked back from the way he came. The two girls smirked at each other and got the rest of the laughter out of their system. "Want'a sing a song or something?" Pyrrah suggested. "I can't sing" Blake said blankly. "Oh, come on, I bet you have a lovely voice, we just have to think of what to sing" Pyrrah insisted. Blake just rolled her eyes again. "Well, not something rocky. So that leaves out popular stuff like this will be the day, I may fall and I burn. That lea…" Blake cut her off "Wait, I think we could make I burn nice" Pyrrah raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok, but you're doing the beginning chant" Pyrrah instructed.

Blake took a deep breath and let out her best high pitched melody. She was about to start actually singing when Pyrrah stopped her. "Can't sing my ass! That was awesome!" She shouted. Blake blushed slightly as she muttered "Thanks…" She shifted a bit oddly in her bed as she sat up. "I wonder how the others are doing. I wonder how Jaune is doing…" Pyrrah trailed off. "Hey, what did we say? We don't think about it or them. Keep our minds clear for when they come for us. He… I mean they…" She tried to cover her slip up to no avail. "Ha, whose mind is clear now?" Pyrrah said in a mocking tone. That stopped when she say Blake start to shake slightly.

"Blake…" She began. "I don't even know if he's alive. Adam he… he shot him off the roof of the car. H-he looked at me for only a second before it happened. I looked through the back window to see him roll through the streets until he was grasped by Jaune. He couldn't control the car and he… he… Pyrrah I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I tried to keep my cool in front of you, but… I'm so sorry!" Blake wailed. She looked at Pyrrah who now also had tears in her eyes.

Dustin had heard the whole thing and he couldn't take the guilt anymore. He had been keeping watch at the other end of the hallway. He walked over to the girls and pulled out one pistol and a set of keys. He opened Pyrrah's cell and pointed the gun at her. "Move, over there" He commanded, gesturing towards Blake's cell. He unlocked it as well and let her inside before shutting it and locking it again. The two girls sat on Blake's beed and sobbed in each other's arms. Dustin walked away and mumbled "I'm so sorry" in no more than a whisper.


End file.
